1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card having an erroneous erase preventing function and its control apparatus, and a data transmission/reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an external storage apparatus such as a magnetic tape, magnetic disc, optical disc, memory card and the like is used for storing a data from an electronic apparatus such as computer, digital still camera and the like. Especially, the memory card is widely used for its convenience for carrying and high transfer rate.
Similarly as a flexible disc, a memory card as an erroneous erase prevention switch for preventing an erroneous erase of a data stored. However, a conventional erroneous erase prevention switch is provided on a main plane of the card memory body and a user cannot operate the switch when the memory card is mounted on an electronic apparatus.
In this case, if the memory card is inserted into an electronic apparatus and the user find that the memory card is disabled for writing, the user cannot write a new data on a data already stored. The user should pull out the memory card from the electronic apparatus, set the erroneous erase prevention switch to a writable mode, and again mount the memory card into the electronic apparatus. It has been desired to improve the switching operationability of the erroneous erase prevention switch.